super_humansfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission: Lab Rats
'''Mission: Lab Rats '''is the 6th episode of Season 2. Overview Mateo becomes a very power Super Human and gets Ken sent to the Bionic Academy. Characters Main Characters * Mateo Black * Ken Black * Karrie * Harwell Black * Kimberly Black * Chris Carty Guest Characters * Chase * Bree * Adam Transcript sun rises up Mateo: up Another Great Day! Ken: Don’t jinx it. Mateo: and why would you do that? Ken: I don’t know ask yourself cause you just did. Mateo: What! How? Ken: Saying something in a cocky way always ends in a bad way. Mateo: Oh, oops! Ken: Anyways what happened with you and Karrie? Mateo: Nothing! Why do you ask? Ken: Well I ask more now because your sweating. Mateo: Sweating! What are you talking about? Ken: You have sweat on your neck and under your arm pits. Mateo: You know what now you have a blast ray on you! throws a blast ray at Ken Ken: Whoa! goes flying out the window and Harwell run into the room Harwell: Mateo! What did you do? intro plays Mateo: I-I-I just blasted him with my blast ball. Harwell: So where is he? Mateo: Um well I have no idea. He isn’t outside. Kimberly: Harwell… You know what this mean right? Harwell: I do! Mateo: What is it? Harwell: Mateo, you are becoming stronger with your powers. Two members of a family become powerful over time. Since you and Ken are the only kids in this family you both will become powerful. Mateo: Is this good or bad? Cause from what I’m hearing I’m more powerful than you. Harwell: Well you’re not because I was the powerful one in my family. Mateo: Oh. Kimberly: Okay, well let’s not wait any longer hop on my back. fly’s Mateo and Harrell around the earth to find Ken screen zooms onto the Bionic Academy Chase: Hello? He’s unconscious. Bree: No Chase, he’s just laying on the floor sleeping. Adam: Wait so is he unconscious or Sleeping? Chase: Facepalm He’s unconscious. Bree: What are we suppose to do? Chase: I have no idea. Adam: Maybe someone should give him CPR… coughs Chase coughs Chase: No way! Bree you can do it. Bree: Well I mean he could be someone worse. leans close which she backs up as he wakes up Ken: Where am I? Chase: The Bionic Academy. Ken: How did I get here? Bree: You flung through our window. Ken: This must have been Mateo with his blast ball! Adam: Wait a minute! You broke the window! Chase: ugh! Wait is this Mateo Bionic? Ken: Well not really let me show you. uses his water control to shoot water out the window Bree: Are you a super human? Ken: Bingo! Harwell and Mateo fly though the window Harwell: Oh thank god we found you! Mateo: Sorry Ken. Ken: Mhm you should be! How did you do that anyways? Mateo: Dad, said that two people of the family become powerful out of the family so I guess my powers got powerful. Kimberly: Ken, where are we. Chase: You are at a Bionic Academy. Harwell: I saw you guys on the news a year ago! Bree: Yup! We are Bionic. Mateo: That’s cool. Ken: What powers do you guys have? Chase: Well I have the super smarts! Adam: Super Strength! Chase and throws him out the window Bree: Super Speed! rapidly and grabs chase and brings him back Chase: Adam! his telekinesis and throws a vase at Adam Mateo: Whoa! Adam: Didn’t feel a thing. Mateo: You have telekinesis also? Chase: Yeah. Mateo: Amazing! I am still trying to master how to keep the object still in the air. Chase: That’s easy all you have to do is focus on keeping the object in the air. Mateo: I’ll try on that lamp his telekinesis and moves the vamp another place I did it! Kimberly: Well Bree… Bree: Yeah? Kimberly: I also have super speed! Bree: Really! No way that is so cool. Kimberly: Except I can’t find out my 3rd power I unlocked. Bree: Well one way to find out the power is hooking up to the computer Kimberly: What do I hook up? Bree: A bioni- Oh never mind. Kimberly: Geez! This sucks! Mateo: Watch out mom! a blast ray at a practice target uses her acrobatic motion and hops out the way! Bree: Well I think you just found it out. Kimberly: I did! Thanks Bree! throws her hands up and sends blast rays out her hand Harwell: Well that’s new. Kimberly: Two powers! In one day! Mateo: And you said I jinxed it. Ken: I guess not! Harwell: Come on guys we better go. Mateo: Thanks Guys for everything. Chase: No problem. Kimberly: Thank you Bree! Bree: No problem. Adam: Your welcome also for staying here. Chase: Ugh his head black family fly’s off Chase: That family was really nice. Adam: They was alright. Bree: her head Trivia * This is the first cross over of the season. **This is the third crossover in general. Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Crossover Category:Crossovers